


Starry Night

by SilverScribe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Disaster Lesbians, F/F, Fluff, Gay, My crackship, Pearlapis, Romance, Winter, amedot - Freeform, but it's in the background, i'm still lapidot trash i swear, romance in the snow, saltwater, stars help me i finally wrote amedot, they're both dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverScribe/pseuds/SilverScribe
Summary: The barn has been rebuilt, peace has returned, now Lapis' biggest problem is figuring out what to wear to Steven's winter party. Something that will catch Pearl's eye she hopes.Or Lapis and Pearl are both huge, awkward dorks. :P





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, here's something a touch different this holiday season. A winter themed fic centered around Pearl and Lapis, my favorite crackship.
> 
> This piece was inspired by a lovely gift I received from [E350](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb), a work of art you'll see in the fic down below.
> 
> Okies, hope you enjoy this bit of fluff for the holidays!

“Lapis, I believe you are obsessing over the style of your appearance modifiers for this event to a ludicrous degree,” Peridot offered in exasperation from her spot, seated on a wooden crate just behind Lapis. “Steven said this winter celebration is a casual affair, your default appearance will be acceptable; at this rate we’re going to be late.”

Lapis rolled her eyes at Peridot in the gem sized sheet of water she was projecting against one wall for a mirror. “Dot, we’re literally right next door to the beach house, we’re not going to be late,” Lapis retorted as she waved her hand towards the front of their barn, Steven’s house clearly visible through the opening, new additions and all. Her form flared with cerulean light as she changed her outfit again, a long, deep blue evening gown flashing into existence for a moment, before she let it melt away with a frustrated sigh.

Nothing looked good enough.

“Despite the convenience of our location since our rebuilding of the barn on the beach, the fact still remains, we will be tardy if _we never make it out the door_ ,” Peridot said, giving Lapis a long suffering stare in the mirror.

“She’s right B-berry, Pearl is gonna think you’re hot no matter what you wear. In fact if you really wanna make an impression how about wearing nothin?” Amethyst snickered from her spot across the barn where she was lounging in Lapis’ hammock.

With a flick of her wrist Lapis detached a part of her water mirror and sent it hurtling at Amethyst. It smacked forcefully into the side of the hammock, spilling the laughing purple gem out onto the barn floor.

“Okay yeah, I deserved that.”

“I am _not_ doing this to look hot for Pearl,” Lapis said, cheeks turning a deeper shade of blue in the mirror.

“Laz _please_ , it is blatantly obvious, perhaps if you’d admit as much I could offer you some advice on proper courtship procedures. I’ve done quite well for myself in that pursuit,” Peridot said, standing up from her seat, hands on hips and her chest puffed out in pride.

Lapis snorted and turned to face Peridot. “Peri, your idea of ‘proper courtship procedures’ was to tell Amethyst that she was the most beautiful defect you’ve ever seen and that you were overjoyed she wasn’t harvested.”

“She’s got you there Pear-bear. You’re lucky you’re cute, and have a nice butt, because a flirt you ain’t,” Amethyst added, striding over to join the two and throwing a casual arm around Peridot’s shoulders.

“It was a remark of considerably high praise coming from an accomplished Kindergartener such as myself! And I’m not cute! And leave my posterior out of this!” Peridot yelled in response, the very picture of offended, sulking beneath Ameythyst’s arm.

“Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight. Come on Peri-dactyl, let’s give Flap Flap here a little time to choose her outfit while we get some air,” Amethyst said, moving her arm to Peridot’s waist and leading her outside the barn.

“But as gems we do not require air?”

“Yeah, we gotta work on that. Come on your dork,” Amethyst replied, practically dragging Peridot outside.

It was a brisk late afternoon in early winter and the last rays of the sun played beautifully off the shining construction that was Bismuth’s addition to the beach house. The layer of snow coating the structure only adding to its beauty, shattering the sunlight into a crystalline wonder. The creative gem had been adamant about no more wood, and so the hall glimmered with the sheen of Era 1 building materials. They were crude by Era 2 standards, built to last, surely, but out of “dumb” material that could not integrate with or react to its environment. Still, the hall could likely survive the destruction of the planet, so that at least was impressive Peridot supposed.

“I gather now that you wish to be out of Lapis’ presence, for what purpose? Now is hardly the time to engage in romantic dalliances Amethyst,” Peridot said, following Amethyst down the snow cloaked beach.

“Oh really Dot? Sure I couldn’t convince you to indulge in a dalliance or two,” Amethyst replied in a husky tone, eyes hooded, as she lightly ran her fingers down Peridot’s spine.

“Well- I… I would not necessarily object,” Peridot said, her entire form shivering at the touch. But then Amethyst pulled her hand away and the easy grin left her face replaced by a look of concern. “Amethyst, what’s wrong?”

“I’m worried P-pod. About Lapis, and about Pearl. Are we sure this is a good idea? They’ve got… or at least they _had_ a lot of baggage between them. With the mirror and all.”

Peridot was silent for a few moments as they continued their stroll. She’d evaluated the situation herself many times. She’d even broached the subject with Lapis on one occasion - she’d learned it was best to tackle these issues head on with her - and while the svelte gem still wouldn’t admit an attraction to Pearl outright, Peridot had gleaned enough to believe that Lapis was mostly healed from the resentment and anger she had harbored towards Pearl and the Crystal Gems at large. She had learned for instance that they had had several talks on the subject, and since the planet was still mostly intact Peridot surmised they went well.

“I understand your concerns, I even share them, but from what I’ve observed Lapis and Pearl have moved past that conflict in their relationship. Have you not made similar observations in regards to Pearl?”

“Yeah, yeah I guess. I know they’ve talked it out and I know Pearl felt super guilty about all of it, but I still feel like this is going a little fast? Lappy may not admit it but she plans on making a move tonight, and I _know_ P is thinking the same. The nerd spent all morning practice flirting in her room,” Amethyst answered, steering them back towards the barn entrance.

“This is Earth, Amethyst. One of the many things I’ve learned since coming here is that sometimes change comes quickly. Look at me, look at _us_ ,” Peridot said, leaning over to kiss her gorgeous quartz girlfriend on the cheek in reassurance. “Pearl and Lapis have much in common, both understand what it’s like to be trapped and to feel alone. I believe encouragement on our part is the best course of action at present, and if something does go wrong we’ll be there. For both of them.”

“Eh, you’re right I guess; don’t know when I got to be such a worrier. Pearl can’t stop going on about how graceful and elegant Lapis is anyway, not like I could stop her even if I tried. I’m lucky to have a girlfriend so practiced in proper courtship procedures” Amethyst teased as they neared the barn door, evidently she’d teased a bit too loudly.

“Pearl thinks I’m graceful?” Lapis asked as they returned, facing the door in what appeared to be a full ball gown before it vanished in a flash of azure light.

“Oh my stars girl, will you get dressed already?” Amethyst sighed as she stretched an arm up to grab one of the barn’s seasonal decorations, a sprig of mistletoe, and promptly popped it into her mouth.

“You do realize that species of decorative flora is poisonous,” Peridot said, grimacing as Amethyst chewed.

“For humans maybe; sucks to be them, it’s pretty tasty.”

“Your eating habits make kissing you a trial at times Amethyst,” Peridot sighed.

“Does that mean you don’t want one now?” Amethyst teased, pulling a bottle of mouthwash from _somewhere_ and promptly eating the entire thing before puckering up and giving Peridot the “look”. With a sigh and a helpless grin Peridot relented and leaned in to meet her girlfriend’s lips.

“Ewwww. Get a room lovebirds, I’m having a fashion crisis here,” Lapis said with a snort, playfully flicking water at the pair with the tips of her fingers.

“Then allow me to end the crisis,” Peridot said, reluctantly pulling away from Amethyst, having been struck by sudden inspiration at her girlfriend's choice of snack. “How about something seasonal. It would be appropriate for tonight’s celebration.”

“I’m listening Peri. I’m willing to give anything a shot at this point,” Lapis said, flopping down on a stool in exasperation.

“Something in red and green then. From my research on various human winter festivals I’ve gathered that green is meant to symbolize that winter has an end, that spring and new life will return. Red seems to be a holdover from some archaic religious belief, but the colors compliment each other well,” Peridot offered.

“I don’t know Dot… I’m not sure if that really suits my style…”

“Just because you’re blue doesn’t mean _everything_ you wear has to be blue too Lap Lap, _stars_ ,” Amethyst interjected.

“Hey! My uniform isn’t all blue!” Lapis retorted, gesturing to the white crop top - adorned with a dark blue star across the chest - and blue shorts that made up her current default appearance.

Amethyst simply rolled her eyes.

Lapis blew a raspberry.

“Try it Lapis, perhaps you’ll find the appearance more satisfying than you suppose,” Peridot said.

With a sigh Lapis turned back to her water mirror, she stood for a moment in thought before her clothing flared cerulean once more. When the glow faded she stood there in a dress, a dress nearly identical to the one she’d worn before she became a Crystal Gem, save the colors. A striking crimson diamond took up the space across her chest and the upper part of her skirt, bisected by the pale blue of Lapis’ ever present midriff, while the rest of her outfit was a deep green.

Peridot thought the attire was rather charming; it was also nostalgic seeing Lazuli in her old outfit again.

“So, how do I look?” Lapis asked, turning away from the mirror to get the opinion of her two friends, seeming unsure of the outfit herself.

Peridot started to answer but before she could Amethyst shapeshifted her head into that of a large wolf and gave a long, high pitched howl. “Looking good Blue, Pearl will be all over you! Heck, if I weren’t already committed to thunder thighs here _I’d_ be all over you.

Lapis blushed.

Peridot punched Amethyst in the shoulder. _Thunder thighs_. Stars help her, Amethyst was one to talk in that department.

“Alright girls, the sun is down, let's get to the party!” Amethyst cheered.

* * *

Lapis did feel a little silly for spending so long on her outfit after they arrived at the party. From what she could tell everyone was mostly wearing their everyday attire. Peri had put on her bowtie but otherwise she wore her standard Crystal Gem uniform, black top with a golden star in the center and dark green leggings. Amethyst had put her hair up in a ponytail, which Lapis thought was a very good look for her, but besides that had changed nothing.

Still, she’d wanted to look nice.

Steven and Connie had gotten a little fancy at least. Steven was wearing his suit, which was adorable, and Connie a simple cyan hued sleeveless dress. They came up to greet her as she hung back near the door, Amethyst and Peri having dove into the crowd of celebrating Beach City residents in search of the snack table. Because of course _that_ was the first thing on Amethyst’s mind. Peridot had also said something about not messing up Lapis’ “funky flow” as they’d left, whatever that meant.

“Lapis! Glad you made it, I love your dress!” Steven cheered as he walked up with Connie. Lapis knelt down to give him a tight hug, she shared a fist bump with Connie over his shoulder.

“The dress was Dot’s idea, she said it matched the occasion?” Lapis said, awkwardly holding her other arm at the elbow as she straightened.

“I’m sure Pearl will love it,” Connie teased, eyes lidded as she smirked up at Lapis.

“I will dump every punch bowl on you,” Lapis threatened, giving Connie a flat stare.

“Okay, okay, sorry,” Connie relented with a grin. “But one Crystal Temp to another, can you two _please_ start dating already? Pearl’s been so distracted lately it’s messing with sword practice.”

Steven laughed awkwardly. Lapis blushed. Pearl was distracted because of her?

“Where is Pearl anyway I want… I want to say hi,” Lapis asked, fighting through her embarrassment - something literally everyone save Steven and maybe Dot seemed to be enjoying.

“She’s not here yet, said something about last minute practice? But don’t worry! She’s coming! Why not mingle in the meantime Lapis? The whole town is here!” Steven said, spreading his arms out wide.

Lapis laughed lightly at Steven’s signature enthusiasm. “Okay, sounds like fun, I’ll see you two lovebirds later,” she said as the kids waved and she moved off deeper into the dance hall.

The funny thing was, she actually meant it, about it being fun. Not that long ago she would have had a near panic attack at the thought of being crowded in with so many people; but since she’d become a Crystal Gem, since she’d started opening up more and more thanks to Peridot...

She was better.

Not perfect, but better.

She wandered the crowd a bit, greeting the people she knew as she wove her way towards the back. She got several compliments on her dress; maybe she would have to thank Peri afterall. Andy bumped into her at one point looking a little flushed in the face and drinking something called eggnog. He seemed a little unsteady, but was full of cheer, going on to Lapis about how his favorite gem ladies had done such a great job rebuilding the family barn and thanking her again for saving as many of the Demayo family items as they had. Greg ended up leading him to a table after he nearly tripped over his own feet and Lapis had to catch him. Odd.

She spotted Peri and Amethyst; they’d found a quiet corner and seemed to be “busy” so she decided to leave them be.

She finally settled in at a table near the DJ station. She enjoyed watching Sour Cream work and it gave her a good view of the front entrance so she could see when Pearl arrived.

And decide whether to greet her or hide.

She was nodding her head along to the beat of Sour Cream’s current techno masterpiece when a hand touched her forearm.

Wings burst from her back and she nearly flew out of her seat then and there.

Stars, was she that on edge?

She looked to her side to see Garnet sitting next to her at the table, her signature half smile spread across her knowing face. Lapis looked around to see if anyone had noticed her outburst - they hadn’t thankfully - and put her wings away as she took her seat.

“Nice dress,” Garnet said in her rich, low voice.

“Thanks,” Lapis answered awkwardly, fidgeting with the tablecloth.

“You’re waiting for Pearl,” It was a statement, not a question.

“No! Maybe… Yes,” Lapis finally admitted, deflating in her seat. “Why does the whole town seem to want to poke into my private life?” she continued with a groan.

“They just want you to be happy. Both of you. You’re very nervous.” Garnet said, once again it wasn’t a question but a statement of fact.

“I… I guess. Everyone else seems to think I’m ready but… but I’ve never been in a relationship like this before? And Pearl and I have such a complicated past, we’ve worked through that but _still_ , and… and I just don’t want to screw this up,” she said, staring down anxiously at her hands.

“You like Pearl.”

“I mean yeah? She’s smart, talented, fierce, kind, caring, independent and she’s so _strong_ despite everything she’s been through. I… I was nearly broken by my past but Pearl…”

“Has struggled just as much as you; she just had the benefit of close friends earlier on than you did. Which is our fault, which is why I want to do everything I can to help you now Lapis,” Garnet cut in, leaning over to put a hand on Lapis’ shoulder and look her in the eyes, her customary visor absent to reveal three concern-filled, multihued irises.

“Thanks Garnet. That… that means a lot,” Lapis replied with a smile, reaching up to place her hand over the fusion’s.

“And you are ready Lapis. Both of you are ready. You won’t screw this up. Now, if you’ll excuse me I promised myself this next dance, and I believe your date just arrived,” she said, her shades reappearing with a flash over her signature half smile as she moved out onto the dance floor.

Lapis looked up at the entrance and saw Pearl standing in the doorway. She seemed to be wearing her standard outfit save for her top, which was covered by a beige sweater sporting a diamond pattern. It was cute.

She was _beautiful_.

Lapis could feel her nerves sending vibrations through her form and for a moment she considered fleeing. Then she looked off to the side and Peridot caught her eye, her barnmate gave her a thumbs up and a nod and after a few moments and a deep breath Lapis nodded back. She could do this.

Lapis stood up and waved Pearl over, the moment the pale gem laid eyes on her her entire face lit up and Lapis felt a fluttering in her chest.

A few moments later and Pearl was standing awkwardly in front of Lapis’ table, smiling serenely as she looked at her. “Your dress is absolutely stunning Lapis.”

“Th- Thanks. Do you… Do you want to sit down?” Lapis offered, her own nerves making her words tumble.

Pearl seemed to realize she’d just been standing there staring and her cheeks immediately flushed a faint blue. “Ye- Yes! Thank you,” she answered, taking the seat across from Lapis.

And they sat there shyly glancing at one another.

Like morons.

This was ridiculous, Lapis had had some _very_ in depth and serious conversations with Pearl over the past several months, but now that things were finally better between them she couldn’t even string two words together? She was just about to force something out, anything, when Pearl beat her to it.

“So, do you come here often?” the alabaster gem asked, a shaky smile painted across her face that looked almost painful.

“Ummm, kinda? I live right next door Pearl,” Lapis responded, mildly confused by the current turn of conversation. Pearl seem flustered and lost for a moment, then the shaky smile returned.

“I was wondering if you had an extra heart.”

“Wha… What?”

“Because mine was just stolen.”

Pearl was staring at Lapis with that same shaky grin, her eyebrows slightly raised, and Lapis wasn’t at all sure how to respond. She swore she heard a smack and Amethyst groaning somewhere in the background.

“Pearl… neither of us have hearts, we’re gems. You… You’re not collecting _actual hearts_ are you?” Lapis asked in confusion and mild concern. And then Pearl’s facade finally broke.

“Oh dear, oh my. No! Not at all! I knew this was a bad idea,” Pearl said, as she anxiously scrubbed her hands together.

“It was a bad idea… to meet at this party?” Lapis asked, her own anxieties starting to get the better of her.

“No! NO! That’s not what I meant at all!” Pearl quickly corrected. “The _flirting_ , I spent all day practicing human flirting techniques. Obviously it didn’t go over very well, I’m sorry, I’m not very good at this sort of thing.”

And like a change in the wind the tension was gone. Lapis _laughed;_ she laughed and nearly collapsed into a snort filled bout of giggles. Pearl stared for a moment before she too joined in, adding her musical, lilting mirth to Lapis’ own.

“Stars, look at us, we’re ridiculous,” Lapis said through the last of her giggles.

“Yes I must admit, this is all quite silly,” Pearl replied, finally mastering her own laughter.

“So, wanna start over?” Lapis asked with a genuine grin spreading across her azure features. The music changed then, going from upbeat chiptunes to something approaching slow and romantic. Lapis wasn’t entirely sure that was a coincidence.

“Yes, yes I’d like that very much. Would you care to dance?” Pearl offered, standing and extending a hand towards Lapis with a confident smile.

Lapis accepted and Pearl pulled her out onto the dance floor. Out of the corner of her eye Lapis caught sight of Amethyst and watched the purple gem silently pump her arms in triumph, Peridot stood beside her rolling her eyes in exasperation. Lapis just shook her head slightly in amusement.

The two of them stayed like that for awhile, Pearl leading and Lapis leaning into her. Lapis wasn’t much of a dancer but Pearl seemed to know what she was doing. Her lithe body guided Lapis through the steps and she felt the fluttering return to her chest as they pressed together throughout the song. Pearl felt surprisingly solid and strong against Lapis’ chest for such a thin gem.

It felt…

It felt safe.

“You know, pretty much the entire team is trying to set us up right?” Lapis whispered into Pearl’s ear as she leaned her head against the graceful gem’s shoulder.

“Yes, I’ve noticed. Bismuth has been especially pushy lately,” Pearl confided with a small laugh.

“Do you… Do you want to try it? Try us I mean?” Lapis asked.

“Yes. Yes I think I’d like that. As long as you’re okay with it,” Pearl answered.

“I am,” Lapis said, pulling back and looking Pearl in the eyes as the song came to an end. Pearl smiled at her and pointed up, Lapis followed the gesture and saw the same decorative plant that Amethyst had snacked on earlier above them. Mistletoe.

“According to human tradition if a pair find themselves standing under the mistletoe they have to kiss,” Pearl said. Her hands were resting on Lapis’ hips and a confident smile adorned her face, but her cheeks were also flushed. Lapis was glad she wasn’t the only one, her face felt like it was on fire.

“You did this on purpose didn’t you?” Lapis teased, her own cocky grin spreading across her cheeks.

“Maybe,” Pearl replied, still all brash confidence; but there was a slight tremble in her voice.

Lapis placed her own hands firmly against Pearl’s shoulders to prevent them from shaking. She was so nervous, but also exhilarated. _Pearl wanted her_.

Lapis leaned forward, tilting her head to the side as she closed the distance between herself and Pearl. She could feel Pearl’s breath against her lips, feel the heat radiating from the gem in her arms. She shut her eyes then and Pearl closed the last distance between them.

Warmth enveloped Lapis as their lips met. She was stiff and unsure at first, but as Pearl gently pressed into her the tension flowed out of her form and she returned the kiss in earnest. Time stood still and Lapis almost wished this moment could last forever, she raised a hand to play her fingers through Pearl’s silky hair and pressed her lips more firmly against the supple mouth locked with her own. But finally they broke away.

Lapis was panting slightly as she leaned into Pearl’s chest, using her hands on her dance partner’s shoulders to steady herself. If she’d had a heart it would have been racing at that very moment. Pearl seemed out of breath too - odd for two beings who didn’t even need to breathe - and when Lapis looked into her eyes she saw that Pearl’s entire face was flushed a deep teal. Lapis giggled and then Pearl joined in as the two of them stood there, holding each other under the mistletoe.

Then the room around them erupted.

“Get it Pearl!” Bismuth shouted as the rest of the dance hall continued to clap, cheer and whistle. Lapis looked out over the crowd and suddenly felt a rush of embarrassment; oh stars, _everyone_ had been watching. Garnet stood in the back giving her a thumbs up, Steven seemed to be crying into a handkerchief while Connie simply smirked at the pair, and Amethyst and Peridot stood off to one side. Amethyst was cheering and pumping her fist into the air and Peri…

Peri was simply smiling.

That comforting, reassuring smile that had seen Lapis through so much.

Lapis caught Peridot’s attention and gestured towards the door, she nodded and grabbed Amethyst as she headed for the exit. “Want to step outside for some air?” Lapis asked her new girlfriend.

“Yes, air, that would be lovely,” Pearl replied, looking out over the crowd and seeming to barely keep herself from breaking down into a flustered mess.

A few moments later - after navigating a crowd full of congratulations and well wishes - found them both outside in the crisp, clean, chill night air. The snow crunched comfortably between Lapis’ toes as she lead Pearl to where Amethyst and Peri were waiting.

“Woooo! Way to get it P!” Amethyst cheered as she slugged Pearl in the shoulder, staggering the taller gem.

“Amethyst please!” Pearl said, scandalized.

Lapis had eyes only for Peridot. She leaned down and wrapped the smaller gem in a tight hug. “Thank you Peri, thank you so much.”

“La-Lapis, I can hardly take credit for the way tonight’s events played ou—”

“Not just tonight, for _everything_ Dot. I wouldn’t have made it this far without you,” Lapis interrupted, redoubling her hug.

“You’re welcome Laz,” Peridot said, her voice wavering slightly as she returned the embrace.

“Hey, hands off blue, that’s my girlfriend. You’ve got your own now,” Amethyst interjected with a playful tone.

“She was my barnmate before she was your girlfriend, mophead,” Lapis answered, blowing a raspberry at her other friend.

“Oh yeah, well she was trying to _shatter_ me before she was your barn mate, so there.”

“She was my interrogator before she ever tried to shatter you, I win.”

“Thank you both for making me relive a past I’m less than proud of,” Peridot interrupted, huffing and crossing her arms over her chest. Lapis and Amethyst both knelt down on either side of the technician and planted a kiss on Peridot’s cheek to take the sting out of their banter.

“That’s the great thing about the past Dot, it’s behind you. So leave it there; you taught me that remember?” Lapis said as she spread her wings, then she turned to Pearl and made a slight bow before offering out her arm.

“Would you care to join me for some stargazing behind the lighthouse Pearl?”

“I-I’d love too Lapis,” Pearl replied with quick enthusiasm.

“Okay kids, don’t wait up for us, okay?” And with that Lapis swept Pearl up into her arms and took off into the chill, clear night sky.

“Yo Peri.”

“Yes Amethyst?”

“I think we did pretty good huh?”

“Yes, I’d say that is a reasonable conclusion.”

And the two of them went back inside to rejoin the winter celebration.

* * *

A short flight later through wonderfully chill and crisp air found them up on the slope behind the lighthouse. As they landed, Lapis waved one hand and cleared the snow away from a small patch of ground for her and Pearl to sit. They sat next to each other, Lapis leaning her head against her girlfriend’s shoulder, as Pearl pointed out all the human constellations. Although Lapis spent more of her time watching Pearl than the stars, it was breathtaking how beautiful she looked when she was talking about something that excited her.

They fell into a comfortable silence after a while, simply reveling in each other’s presence as the night passed them by. Lapis was idly gazing at the stars when something familiar caught her eye.

“Homeworld’s galaxy is especially bright tonight,” Lapis said, finally breaking the spell that had fallen over them.

“Yes, it is,” Pearl said with a wistful tone.

“Do you miss it at all? Homeworld I mean. For a long time I thought I did but... I was wrong,” Lapis said, snuggling closer against Pearl at the memory.

“I… I miss certain parts of it. The grandeur and accomplishment of gem civilization, the majesty of the cradle of gemkind, some of the gems I served with, but mostly? Mostly I just miss the stars and open space,” Pearl answered.

Lapis pondered this for a time. To her, space had always mostly just been a medium of travel and the stars a post to navigate by. Maybe she should try to see it through Pearl’s eyes.

“Would you like to visit the stars?”

“What?”

“Would you like to visit space again? Your new girlfriend is a Lapis Lazuli, that comes with some benefits, like free space travel,” Lapis said with a teasing grin as she looked up into Pearl’s eyes from her spot leaning against her shoulder.

“Oh. Oh that is certainly tempting, but I’ll need to be here in the morning to make Steven breakfast, and what if a mission pops up during the night? I don’t know, Lapis.”

“Come on,” Lapis said as she stood and offered Pearl her hand. “I can have you back by morning and the rest of the team can handle anything that pops up between now and then. Think of this as our first date.”

“I… I suppose you’re right. Okay! Let’s go to space!” Pearl said with glee as she clasped her girlfriend’s hand. She yelped a moment later when Lapis swept her up in a bridal carry and flexed her wings, lifting them off the ground.

“Hold on tight,” Lapis warned.

“Gladly,” Pearl said with a smile as she snuggled into Lapis’ chest.

And then the pair of them took flight, vanishing into the stars of a cold winter’s night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And there we are. This work was a bit of a rush job, I whipped it up all in one night because I was mad at myself for not having anything to post for the holidays. XD
> 
> So as always comments and constructive critique are more than welcome.
> 
> The original tumblr post for the art in this piece can be found [here](http://e350tb.tumblr.com/post/180507655411/a-christmas-gift-for-silverscribe87-heres). Go check E3 out, they're great. :)
> 
> And as per usual you can always come scream at me on [tumblr](https://silverscribe87.tumblr.com/) if you like. While that dumpster fire of a website still exists anyway. 
> 
> Alrighty, that's it from me this year. Hope you all have a lovely holiday, see you in 2019!


End file.
